Life at Goode High
by C0unting.St4rs
Summary: Percy is fifteen. It's his second year back at Goode High and the first time he's ever been invited back to a school for more than one year. He's nervous and prepared to make some actual friends. What happens when his new friends start getting suspicious of who he is? What happens when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

**I would appreciate NO flames for this fanfic**

**Constructive Criticism and Positive Comments are appreciated.**

**I know the whole;**

**Percy goes to high school plot is seriously overused, but I haven't found a story where his MORTAL friends discover he is a demi-god. Yeah, the only one I found wasn't finished and hasn't been updated in AGES. **

**Now, here is a summary of the story:**

**Percy is fifteen. It's his second year back at Goode High and the first time he's ever been invited back to a school for more than one year. He's nervous and prepared to make some actual friends, unlike last year when he killed an empousai with the aid of Rachael Elizabeth Dare before school even started. The little accident labelled him a freak and he's hoping that he might have a better chance this year. **

**What happens when his new friends start getting suspicious of who he is? **

**What happens when they find out?**

**Thanx for reading and I hope you enjoy :)**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ON HERE THAT SOUNDS FARMILIAR, RICK RIORDAN DOES – JUST MY IDEAS! I WILL NOT BE REPEATING THIS DISCLAIMER IN ANY OF THE OTHER CHAPTERS IN THIS FIC! **


	2. Chapter 1- Back to School

**A/N:**

**Forget the disclaimer; you all know I don't own PJO. I live in Australia so I'm seriously not Rick and I'm a girl. Okay, so the gang don't come to school with him, sorry but I want this to be about Percy's mortal friends.**

**Chapter 1**

**Back to school**

"Perseus Jackson!" Sally knocked on Percy's bedroom door for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

Percy rolled over in bed and let out a low groan, telling his mum to go away.

Sally sighed. "Percy! I'll get Annabeth over here!"

"I'M UP!" Percy yelled. Grumbling he got out of bed and fumbled for the light switch. Wonderful, he was seriously scared to go back to Goode. He'd never been to any school more than one year and to be invited back to Goode for a second year was, quite frankly, a miracle. He pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, navy blue vans, a black t-shirt with a picture of a trident and a surfboard on the front. Above the picture was the words; 'SON OF POSEIDON'.

It was a cool novelty t-shirt he found at an Ancient Greek Exhibition earlier that year and it was almost as though it was made for Percy. His black hair was ruffled and windswept as usual and Percy was happy to say, that the acne on his chin which had sprung up at camp was completely cleared.

Trudging out of his bedroom and into the brightly lit kitchen he found Paul and his mother holding hands and smiling, Sally looked excited and her eyes were sparkling. Paul was trying to keep his cool, but they'd only told him who Percy was a week ago and he was still freaking out. "What horrors do you have planned for me in English this year?" Percy asked warily.

"Hey chill Percy," Paul said, forcing a smile. "I've got something good planned."

"Ναι καλά **(Yeah right)**," Percy snorted.

Paul frowned questioningly.

"Doesn't matter." He sighed.

Ten minutes later, Percy was completely ready, he ran out of the bathroom where he had just finished brushing his teeth and into the kitchen. "Alright, I'm ready!" he announced. Paul stood up and hugged Sally goodbye. "Bye," He said, walking to the front door.

Percy gave his mum a hug. "Bye mum," He whispered.

"Don't do anything stupid," She said sternly and Percy laughed.

"Do I ever?"

"Yes you do. I'm serious Percy!"

Percy clutched at his chest. "Ouch mum. That hurts. You really don't trust me?" he laughed.

"Go on," Sally laughed. "Don't make Paul late!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**At the school office**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Name please," the hook nosed lady at the front desk snapped.

"Percy Jackson,"

"New?"

"No, it's my second year at this school. I'm in year ten,"

"But you're fifteen?" She asked after clicking on his name in the system.

"My birthday is August 18th," Percy raised his eyebrows. Jeez, talk about slow!

The lady handed Percy a timetable and he thanked her and walked off.

_**Perseus Jackson – Year 10**_

**Period 1- Homeroom (J9), Mr Cummings**

**Period 2- Mathematics, Miss French**

**Period 3- English, Mr Blofis**

**Recess**

**Period 4- PE, Coach Hedge **

**Period 5- Science, Mrs Lee**

**Lunch**

**Period 6- Greek Mythology, Mr Dennis**

**Period 7- Drama, Ms Darla**

Percy groaned after reading Coach Hedge's name, that satyr had one scary baseball bat!

"Hi," Percy turned around to see a boy and a girl standing behind him.

"Hi," Percy smiled at them.

"We're new here," The girl said, blushing a brilliant crimson. "I'm Leilana and I just met Anthony about a minute ago but we wondered if you could help us find our way around? We forgot to ask for a map and the line up for timetables and stuff is huge now..."

The boy held out his hand for Percy to shake and Percy took it with a smile.

"My name is Percy. I'm in year ten. What about you?"

Anthony and Leilana nodded. "We're in year ten too," Anthony grinned.

"This is my second year here actually. I have ADHD and dyslexia and it's the first time I haven't been expelled at the end of the year."

Leilana looked alarmed and Percy grinned. "It's cool," he laughed. "I haven't done anything really bad. Just don't have a very good attention span and I'm not one of the straight A type people."

Leilana calmed down considerably.

"Can I see your timetables?" Percy asked and the two handed theirs to him to have a look.

_**Leilana Williams – Year 10**_

**Period 1- Homeroom (J9), Mr Cummings**

**Period 2- Drama, Ms Darla **

**Period 3- English, Mr Blofis**

**Recess**

**Period 4- PE, Coach Hedge **

**Period 5- Mathematics, Miss French**

**Lunch**

**Period 6- Greek Mythology, Mr Dennis**

**Period 7- Science, Mrs Lee**

_**Anthony Starch – Year 10**_

**Period 1- Homeroom (J9), Mr Cummings**

**Period 2- Science, Mrs Lee**

**Period 3- English, Mr Blofis**

**Recess**

**Period 4- PE, Coach Hedge **

**Period 5- Mathematics, Miss French**

**Lunch**

**Period 6- Greek Mythology, Mr Dennis**

**Period 7- Drama, Ms Darla **

Percy smiled. "Well, looks like our timetables are pretty similar hey? That's good. C'mon Room J9 is this way."

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading guys. Hope you like Percy's new friends and this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 2- The problem with Mr Cummings

**A/N:**

**Nothing to say, apologies people! Nah, you're probably not complaining. **

**Okay, Chapter 2!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Who have they really befriended?**

Who knew homeroom could be so hard to find? Well, getting there was easy, it was getting _through _it that was the hard bit.

Percy, Leilana and Anthony had trudged through the door of room J9, luckily only one minute late. Even so, Mr Cummings gave them a death glare as they walked in.

Percy just smiled sweetly at him and Anthony had tried his hardest not to crack up laughing.

Mr Cummings was a fat, annoying, little man, with a double chin and the kind of look that made you wonder whether or not he'd eaten too much McDonalds. His stomach bulged out of his t-shirt which looked like it was three sizes too small for him. He had dark brown, beady little eyes, which were _always _peering over your shoulder. They made you feel uncomfortable, like you'd done something seriously wrong.

"I had enough trouble from you _last _year Mr Jackson," Mr Cummings sniffed haughtily. "Beating up a mere five year old with a baseball bat, I thought I'd be rid of you already."

Leilana stared at Percy in shock. Who had she befriended? What was wrong with Percy Jackson?

Percy just sighed. "Look Sir, I did _not _beat up a five year old and I most certainly do _not _own a baseball bat."

Mr Cummings narrowed his eyes at Percy who just smiled again. "You must have stolen the bat then. I saw it with my own eyes!" He hissed.

Percy rolled his eyes; all trace of a smile had disappeared. "I can't believe we're having an argument over whether or not I own a baseball bat," he snorted. "Look sir, I told the officials last year, that I killed an empousai with a sword." Leilana almost laughed. Here Percy was, trying to worm his way out of trouble by saying he had killed a mythical creature with a sword.

"And I recall telling the officials last year that you were a nasty ungrateful little liar!"

"You hadn't even met me then!" Percy's eyes flashed ad Mr Cummings took a step back.

"I-I..." The whole class was watching the argument with new found interest and Leilana couldn't help but watch as well. This was one of the most interesting lessons ever.

Mr Cummings sighed. "Whatever Jackson, take a seat, I have to call the roll and then send you off to your classes." His voice was bitter, like he had better things to do with his time than teach these kids.

Percy frowned but sat down with Leilana and Anthony at the back of the class.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Percy trudged into English with Paul after a long and extremely boring Mathematics lesson with Miss French. Yes, he had to admit she was rather pretty, but she was strict too and Maths was never fun, no matter who took the lesson.

Percy plopped himself down in the front row with a sigh and Paul looked at him in confusion.

"Hey Percy," Paul smiled. "You okay?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, maths sucks though..."

Paul smirked. "Miss French doesn't though."

Percy turned red. "Hey, she's like _old. _I have Annabeth anyway."

Paul grinned and turned to face the blackboard where he wrote in huge letters:

BOOK REVIEWS:

THE ODYSSEY

Percy stared. "Are you serious?" Paul grinned and nodded.

"Yes! I don't have to read the book!"

Paul frowned and Percy stuck his tongue out at him.

"Watch it kiddo," Paul warned. "I could give you detention for a month!"

Percy rolled his eyes.

Leilana staggered through the door and sat herself down next to Percy, mumbling something about her terrible drama lesson. Paul smiled.

"Hello, what's your name?"

"Leilana," She said, looking slightly nervous. "You're Mr Blofis?" Paul nodded.

"Paul," Percy corrected with a cheeky grin.

Leilana frowned at Percy but Paul smiled. "Percy is my step-son," He laughed as Anthony came bursting into the classroom.

"Never upset Mrs Lee ever. That science lesson was shi-" He broke off upon seeing Paul and blushed a deep shade of red. "Sorry..."

Percy laughed. "Anthony, meet Paul my step-dad and our English teacher. Paul, meet Anthony, my new friend."

Paul chucked as Anthony sat down next to Percy. Percy was still trying hard not to laugh.

Eventually, the whole class filed into the room and Paul began the lesson by handing out a copy of _The Odyssey._

Everyone groaned but Percy's eyes were shining. _Perfect!_

Leilana and Anthony stared at him. Earlier, he had explained to them how he never got good grades and how he hated school. But now he seemed excited, like this was something he'd enjoy.

**A/N:**

**Will continue hopefully this weekend. I have another story too though so... We'll see what happens.**


	4. Chapter 3 - A little swordplay

**A/N:**

**Well hello people :)**

**Thanks for reading my story, but please, if you read can you leave a review telling me what you think? I'd be really grateful and it would just make my day. Unless you're a flamer, than don't bother wasting my time. **

**Sorry, I've been busy with h/work and my other story **

***wink, wink, nudge, nudge ;)***

**This chapter is in Percy's POV so... Hope you enjoy. **

**CHAPTER 3**

**A little swordplay**

Ugh... Well if I knew recess was going to be that bad I wouldn't have bothered coming to school today. I mean, don't get me wrong, Leilana and Anthony are great but Zayn is _not. _

For you confused people out there, Zeu- I mean, Zayn is the leader of those imbeciles (or idiots, take your pick) that all the sluts- I mean, the popular girls, just swoon over. Ugh, it makes me sick. Zayn reminds me of Zeus, you know, my uncle. Dad (Poseidon) reckons he should be God of Theatre but unfortunately it wasn't in the job description. Zayn thinks he should be captain of the swim team but y'know, when the time comes I'm gonna kick his un-godly butt and become captain and then he's gonna have to settle for football captain. Sad really...

Now don't take anything of what I'm about to say the wrong way, because I am most certainly straight and I love Annabeth (Don't believe me? Go tell someone who cares). Zayn is muscular with dirty-blonde coloured hair. He must be about a head taller than me but I'm older than him by about a month. He's an idiot, don't get me wrong and I'm not checking him out, I just call it like I see it.

I jumped as I heard Leilana calling my name.

"Yes?" I looked at her curiously and almost laughed at the scared expression on her face.

"We're learning s-sword fighting today?" she stammered. I laughed turning to Anthony who was staring open mouthed at the wooden swords lined up against the wall. Well, almost all wooden. There was one celestial bronze sword at the far end and I knew Coach Hedge had grabbed that one for me.

"Cool..." Anthony muttered and I grinned.

"Prepared to watch Zayn's butt get whipped?" I chortled and Leilana shook her head.

"You can't verse him Percy," She muttered. "He's bigger than you!"

"Dude, you look seriously offended. I want to see this fight! Don't talk him out of it Lei!"

"Lei?" Leilana frowned and Anthony shrugged.

I grinned at Anthony and punched him gently on the shoulder. "It won't be very entertaining," I promised with a laugh and he stared at me.

"Uh..."

"Jackson! Get your lazy butt over here!" I sighed. Damn coach and his baseball bat.

Leilana stared at me weirdly. Crap, I said that out loud. "I'm gonna call you llama."

"What?"

"Never mind," I sighed. "Just a nickname."

"JACKSON!" Coach snapped. "I need you for demonstration."

Zayn stifled a laugh. "This should be fun," He grinned.

I picked up the gleaming celestial bronze sword and twirled it casually around my fingers. "Do I take on you or Zayn here?" I asked, hoping Coach would take the hint. He smiled a rare smile and winked before pointing to Zayn.

"You, get up," Coach snapped and I did a little happy dance inside. _Kick butt time! _"Take it easy Jackson, don't kill him." He said seriously.

_ANTHONY POV_

Take it easy on him? What the heck?

I watched as Percy leant lazily on his sword, "I'm w-waiting," he yawned.

Zayn snarled at him and lunged forward. Percy should've been skewered but he rolled aside, his eye twitched. Zayn aimed a swipe to the head but Percy took a step backward and Zayn stumbled.

"Be careful there kiddo," Percy chuckled. "Don't wanna fall over. Aren't you a little old to be falling over your own feet?"

Coach was stifling a laugh and I was trying my best not to follow his example.

Tired of waiting, Percy twisted his sword under the hilt of Zayn's and sent Zayn's sword skidding across the gym.

"And that is how you beat this idiot in a swordfight."

The poplar girls were staring at him and I could swear one of them muttered.

"When did he get so cute?"

"When he kicked Zayn's butt," Another whispered back loudly.

Zayn stared at Percy in fury and grumbling loudly went to fetch his sword.

"Alright cupcakes get a sword and a partner and get going!"

**A/N:**

**Ah... Don't we all just love kick butt Percy? :) I know I sure do. **

**From now on, I'm going to ask a question at the end of every chapter and then I'll give you my answer. Please give your answer in a review. **

**Question:**

**Are you a Thalico shipper?  
My Answer:**

**No, I don't think it's realistic and Nico and Thalia have quite a bit of an age difference. They're also cousins and I just think it's wrong. **


	5. Chapter 4 -What Just Happened?

**A/N: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER :) **

**Hello my dear readers :)**

**How are you? Good? I sure hope so. Thanks so much for all of your reviews but you know what, if you read my story could you PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP drop a review?**

**So anyway, Percy just gave Mr Imbecile a lesson on how to get smashed in sword fighting (Which Zayn – AKA- Mr Imbecile – excelled at) and now we're going to look at that again in Leilana's POV... **

**CHAPTER 4 **

**What just happened?!**

Boring! Look, I don't normally let bullies faze me, but when they bully my friends (are they my friends?) its just NOT cool. Zayn, Rose, Mitchell and Freya came up to us and started insulting Percy and then asked Anthony why he smelled like manure. I just laughed... Anthony wasn't too happy. No offence but if you're going to come up to us and insult us you might as well do it properly.

Anyway enough of that, I don't like to dwell on th- OMIGOSH! What are those things? Are they...?

"Percy," I muttered shakily

"Yes?" He looked at me curiously and as soon as locked eyes with me I could've sworn he was trying to fight back a laugh. I probably looked pretty damn scared.

"We're learning s-sword fighting today?" I stammered peering closer at the wooden swords lined up against the brick wall of the gym. Gross... this room smells like some serious body odour...

"Cool..." Anthony muttered and I stared at him incredulously.

"Prepared to watch Zayn's butt get whipped?" Percy chortled and I looked at him indignantly with a shake of my head.

"You can't verse him Percy," I muttered. "He's bigger than you!"

"Dude, you look seriously offended. I want to see this fight! Don't talk him out of it Lei!" Huh, bit rich coming from Mr Irresponsible.

"Lei?" I frowned and Anthony shrugged.

Percy grinned and punched him gently on the shoulder. "It won't be very entertaining," He promised with a laugh, earning himself a strange look from Anthony.

"Uh..."

"Jackson! Get your lazy butt over here!" Coach Hedge barked and Percy let out a long sigh.

"Damn coach and his baseball bat," he muttered.

I stared at him. _What baseball bat? _I wondered.

"I'm gonna call you llama." Percy decided.

"What?" I looked at him and out of the corner of my eye I could see Anthony stifling a laugh.

"Never mind," He sighed. "Just a nickname."

_Llama? _I thought incredulously. _Fine then. You just wait till I think of something clever and then you'll apologise!_

"JACKSON!" Coach snapped. "I need you for demonstration."

Poor Percy...

Zayn stifled a laugh. "This should be fun," He grinned and I let out a sigh. _Boys..._

Percy picked up the wooden sword at the end of the line and twirled it casually around his fingers.

"Do I take on you or Zayn here?" He asked. Oh boy, he's really asking for it... Coach smiled a rare smile and winked before pointing to Zayn.

"You get up," Coach snapped.

"Take it easy Jackson, don't kill him." Coach said seriously. _What?_

I watched as Percy leant lazily on his sword, "I'm w-waiting," he yawned.

Zayn snarled at him and lunged forward. Percy should've been skewered but he rolled aside, his eye twitched. Zayn aimed a swipe to the head but Percy took a step backward and Zayn stumbled. What... How is Percy that good?

"Be careful there kiddo," Percy chuckled. He actually had the nerve to laugh... Guess what people! Percy Pancakes coming up for lunch. "Don't wanna fall over. Aren't you a little old to be falling over your own feet?" _DON'T RILE HIM UP!_

Coach was stifling a laugh and I had my head in my hands, peering worriedly through my fingers.

Then Percy did something that nobody here could ever do.

He twisted his sword under the hilt of Zayn's and sent Zayn's sword skidding across the gym.

"And that is how you beat this idiot in a swordfight."

The poplar girls were staring at him and one of them whispered.

"When did he get so cute?"

"When he kicked Zayn's butt," Another whispered back loudly.

Zayn stared at Percy in fury and grumbling loudly went to fetch his sword.

"Alright cupcakes get a sword and a partner and get going!"

_Wonderful... Not._

_Where is Anthony?_

**A/N:**

**QUESTION: **

**Prachel, do you approve?**

**MY ANSWER:**

**No I seriously do NOT approve of Prachel as a relationship. **

**Rachel is the Oracle**

**Annabeth and Percy were seriously meant to be together**

**This however does not mean I hate Rachel. I don't think she should be the person in every story who tries to break up Percabeth. Rachel isn't that sort of person and she even said that she and Percy were never meant to be. **

**Rachel is such an awesome and unique character and she shouldn't be treated like scum in some of the stories that people write. **

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? **


	6. Chapter 5 - Gold and Red

**A/N: Guess what guys? SCHOOL HOLIDAYS! Hopefully I can update more often... Anyway, I'm not gonna bore you with chit chat so yeah... CONTINUE! Annabeth isn't coming to the school but she might show up in some of the chapters... Just saying... **

**CHAPTER 5**

**Gold & Red**

I walked off to science at the end of the lesson. It was awesome! I mean really, I just kicked Zayn's BUTT! It was totally epic.

Anyway, I'm going off track here... Blame the ADHD.

I kicked the door open and sat down at the back of the room.

"I don't think so Jackson!" Mrs Lee snapped. "You sit at the front here."

"As you wish, your highness," I mocked, with a quick bow. I kicked my chair out and walked back to the front of the room.

"Push your chair in!" She barked.

"I thought you had butlers? You are royalty after all..."

"Jackson! One more word out of you and you'll have detention for a month."

"Aye, aye captain," I saluted and pushed my chair back in before sitting back down at the front of the class.

"That's it-"

I held up my hand in a stop' motion and by now the whole class had filed in so they were watching our argument with interest. I swear this one was more entertaining than the one with Mr Cummings. "How are you gonna justify giving a poor innocent soul detention for saying 'aye, aye captain'?" She let out a growl.

"You're disrupting my lesson."

"Oh... Sorry milady. Why didn't you just say that earlier?" I shrugged and sat down, putting my feet up on my desk.

She sighed. "Today we're taking blood samples and examining them because we're currently looking at the human body."

She turned and was about to write something on the board when Lucy put up her hand. I think the only reason why Mrs Lee even noticed it (because Lucy is really short and she always sits at the front) was because she was waving it all over the place.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering why we weren't going into the Lab for this kind of work."

"We can do it in here. It's just easier." She shrugged and then droned on about what we were going to do, safety precautions, and how we were going to do it.

"I need a volunteer..." A bunch of kids waved their hands in the air but she called on me. Of course.

"Jackson, come up the front!"

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! What if my blood isn't normal?

I gulped and turned white. A few people stared at me while the rest of the class laughed.

Mrs Lee grabbed my hand and pricked it, taking a little dob of blood. I felt really faint. It was kind of strange because I've been in so many battles a drop of blood shouldn't hurt... Huh, the weird thing was that she actually managed to even draw blood. What happened to my Achilles Curse? It was probably something to do with not giving away my secrets to mortals... Something like the Mist that actually made me bleed even though I shouldn't.

She put it under a microscope and turned pale.

"Let me take another sample!" She snapped. I backed up and her frown increased. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you!"

I shook my head. Clearly the Mist didn't cover little things like blood.

Her gaze softened and she held out her hand. "Come here," I shook my head frantically and tried to take another step back but tripped and went sprawling. This teacher clearly wasn't a monster, but I couldn't risk anyone finding out my secret.

There were a few nervous giggles but everyone was looking pretty shaken up. Leilana had her mouth covered with her hands.

"Percy," Mrs Lee's voice was gentle but shaking. "Why do you have gold in your blood?"

Did demigods really have like, red and gold blood?

"I... I can't really t-tell you..."

The whole class was staring at me funny and I gulped.

"I'm taking this to the science lab..."

"NO!" I spat and Mrs Lee stared at me in shock.

"Percy, this is big, we can't just ignore it!"

"Yes we can! Just forget it ever happened."

"How?"

**A/N: **

**Well, I know I'm cruel... Sorry about that but next lesson is Greek Mythology so... Yeah... Anyways, Should the whole school find out about Percy being a demi-god or just his friends? Tell me in a review and I'll count them up. **

**That can be this week's question. **

**I would rather the whole school... there'd be so much drama... :)**


	7. Chapter 6 - Why do you have gold blood?

**A/N: Guess what guys? SCHOOL HOLIDAYS! Hopefully I can update more often... Anyway, I'm not gonna bore you with chit chat so yeah... CONTINUE! Annabeth isn't coming to the school but she might show up in some of the chapters... Just saying... **

**CHAPTER 5**

**Gold & Red**

I walked off to science at the end of the lesson. It was awesome! I mean really, I just kicked Zayn's BUTT! It was totally epic.

Anyway, I'm going off track here... Blame the ADHD.

I kicked the door open and sat down at the back of the room.

"I don't think so Jackson!" Mrs Lee snapped, brandishing her ruler at me with a snarl. "You sit at the front here."

"As you wish, your highness," I mocked, with a quick bow. I kicked my chair out and walked back to the front of the room.

"Push your chair in!" She barked, folding her arms in front of her with a frown.

"I thought you had butlers? You are royalty after all..."

"Jackson! One more word out of you and you'll have detention for a month." She ran a hand through her short black hair, her brown eyes flashing murderously.

"Aye, aye captain," I saluted and pushed my chair back in before sitting back down at the front of the class.

"That's it-"

I held up my hand in a stop' motion and by now the whole class had filed in so they were watching our argument with interest. I swear this one was more entertaining than the one with Mr Cummings. "How are you gonna justify giving a poor innocent soul detention for saying 'aye, aye captain'?" She let out a growl. I swear this lady's a dog in disguise. She just doesn't stop _growling._

"You're disrupting my lesson."

"Oh... Sorry milady. Why didn't you just say that earlier?" I shrugged and sat down, putting my feet up on my desk.

She sighed. "Today we're taking blood samples and examining them because we're currently looking at the human body."

She turned and was about to write something on the board when Lucy put up her hand. I think the only reason why Mrs Lee even noticed it (because Lucy is really short and she always sits at the front) was because she was waving it all over the place.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering why we weren't going into the Lab for this kind of work."

"We can do it in here. It's just easier." She shrugged and then droned on about what we were going to do, safety precautions, and how we were going to do it.

"I need a volunteer..." A bunch of kids waved their hands in the air but she called on me. Of course.

"Jackson, come up the front!"

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! What if my blood isn't normal? I mean, my father is the God of the Sea and stuff... Not to mention that my grandfather is a _Titan._

I gulped and turned white. A few people stared at me while the rest of the class laughed. They probably thought I was a wimpy idiot...

Mrs Lee grabbed my hand and pricked it, taking a little blob of blood. I felt really faint. It was kind of strange because I've been in so many battles a drop of blood shouldn't hurt... Huh, the weird thing was that she actually managed to even draw blood. What happened to my Achilles Curse? It was probably something to do with not giving away my secrets to mortals... Something like the Mist that actually made me bleed even though I shouldn't.

She put it under a microscope and turned pale.

"Let me take another sample!" She snapped. I backed up and her frown increased. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you!"

I shook my head. Clearly the Mist didn't cover little things like blood. I'm so lucky (please note the sarcasm).

Her gaze softened and she held out her hand. "Come here," I shook my head frantically and tried to take another step back but tripped and went sprawling. This teacher clearly wasn't a monster, but I couldn't risk anyone finding out my secret.

There were a few nervous giggles but everyone was looking pretty shaken up.

"Percy," Mrs Lee's voice was gentle but shaking. "Why do you have gold in your blood?"

Did demigods really have like, red and gold blood?

"I... I can't really t-tell you..."

The whole class was staring at me funny and I gulped. I mean, they're always staring at me funny, but this was more of a scared look.

"I'm taking this to the science lab..." She muttered under her breath, obviously not meaning for anyone to hear her.

"NO!" I spat and Mrs Lee stared at me in shock.

"Percy, this is big, we can't just ignore it!"

"Yes we can! Just forget it ever happened."

"How?"

Huh, good question...

**A/N: **

**Well, I know I'm cruel... Sorry about that but next lesson is Greek Mythology so... Yeah... Anyways, Should the whole school find out about Percy being a demi-god or just his friends? Tell me in a review and I'll count them up. **

**That can be this week's question. **

**I would rather the whole school... there'd be so much drama... :)**


	8. Chapter 7 - An Interrogation

**A/N: Two updates in one day... What a record :) Nah, not really. I just left the last chappie on a cliffie (hey that rhymes!) and I felt bad. This chappie is in Anthony's POV until the end when it changes to Leilana's POV**

**CHAPTER 6**

**What Does Everyone Mean; You Have Gold Blood? **

"What are they all talking about?" Leilana asked when we sat down in Greek Mythology. We didn't have a chance to talk to Percy before now because before now, we'd been surrounded by jocks who thought it was funny to do a re-enactment of Percy freaking out.

"W-what do you mean...?" Percy stammered. Please remind me to give Percy lessons in the art of lying.

"Why are people saying you have gold blood?" Leilana growled.

"Hey! Don't give me that look! It's scary!" Percy tried to change the subject.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Leilana growled. Mental note: If Percy survives, give him lessons in changing the subject.

"I don't-" Percy broke off with a sigh of relief, turning toward the doorway.

"Sit down please!" Mr Dennis strode into the room, spinning around when he reached the white board. "As you know, this lesson is all about Greek Mythology."

Percy grinned. Gold blooded weirdo...

"Who has prior knowledge of this subject?"

Percy's hand shot up.

"Only one?" Mr Dennis asked. "I'll give you a little quiz now to see exactly how much you know."

He strode around the room and handed out our sheets.

I was stuck on the first question when I noticed Percy was... finished? Wow. Five minutes and he's written down everything.

Let's see... Q1 – What is the golden blood of the gods called?

Golden blood?

What does Percy have written? Aha! Ichor...

Q2 – Who are the 12 Olympian gods?

Oh that's easy; Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Athena and Hera.

Half an hour later, I had completed the test and Mr Dennis scanned the tests quickly. "Percy! You have them all right! Please come up here and tell us where everyone went wrong in question 2."

"_Di Immortales_," Percy muttered then looked up. "Sorry Mr D," He stifled a laugh. "Wine dude... Sorry Mr D. _Di Imortales _is Ancient Greek. I speak it fluently because of the summer camp I go to," he added proudly. "Anyway, Hades and Hestia are not Olympians. Hades was not allowed a throne and Hestia gave hers up for Dionysus, the God of Wine. Haha, banished to drinking Diet coke for a century. No but that means we get stuck with him. I feel sorry for _me _now..." What the heck is he talking about? "So, anyway, the Olympians are, Zeus, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Athena, Ares, Demeter, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hera, and the best one; POSEIDON." He did a little jig when he mentioned the God of the Sea and I almost cracked up.

"Er... Right then..." Mr D smiled wryly before continuing the lesson, most of which turned my brain into a puddle of mush.

**LEILANAS POV**

At the end of the day Anthony, Percy and I went out into the carpark and I faced Percy and folded my arms. How was I going to tell him this? Would it come as a shock to him? Would he even believe me? Heck, I didn't even believe in all this stuff. I mean, seeing weird monsters and stuff was one thing, but I don't thing I believed in the gods and stuff.

"Percy... I think you're a demi-god..." I blurted out (like an idiot) and he cracked up. I knew he wouldn't believe me... I mean, who would? If I didn't believe myself, how was I supposed to

"No shit Sherlock," His eyes widened and I stared at him in confusion. "I should not have said that..." He looked at us, terror clouding his vision before he bolted off.

"Well... That was interesting..." I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"You actually believe in that mythology stuff?" Anthony asked incredulously.

"How many people do you know that have gold blood?" I asked.

"It wasn't gold! It was red _and _gold!"

"What, are you saying you have gold in your blood as well?"

"I've never looked at it under a microscope because seeing my own blood makes me feel dizzy!"

"Um..."

**A/N: Terrible ending to the chapter. Sorry about that. **


	9. Chapter 8 - Finally, the truth

**A/N: sorry it's bed so long but it was my b-day on the weekend and I had a lot of stuff to organise. IM FINALLY A TEEN! :)**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Finally, the truth**

I yawned and stared out the window of my mum's apartment, as smile dancing across my face as I realised that I was free... It was Saturday! Five days since I started school. Freedom at last.  
Leilana and Anthony hadn't spoken about the whole demigod thing but I knew it was inevitable. They were going to interrogate me again.  
Unluckily for me my mum had forced me to invite them over to stay at my house for the night, clearly she thought I could handle a few monsters on my own. Ha, I wish.

* * *

"So what time?" Leilana asked impatiently.  
I shrugged on the other end of the phone and told her to meet me at about two in the park with Anthony.  
She sighed and I could hear a loud thump on her end.  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Damien's throwing stuff around again," she sighed. "Honestly, he's so annoying. I saw this weird dude with tusks in the street the other day and he acted like he didn't see a thing. Couldn't he see how scared I was?"  
I laughed nervously. "You must be hallucinating." I said flatly. "He's only eight as well though. He probably doesn't understand."  
"I guess..."  
"Well, I gotta go Llama." I said cheerily and she hung up with a quick goodbye.  
Wonderful, I could have a clear sighted mortal friend.

* * *

The wind whistled softly in my ears as I jogged quickly down to the park. Leilana and Anthony would be here in about fifteen but before then, I felt like I needed to get some fresh air.  
A loud growl rippled through the air and I stiffened. No, it must be someone's Doberman or something. Why would a hell hound be here now?  
Because you're a super smelly, son of Poseidon. I thought grimly. I looked around and fingered Riptide through the pocket of my jeans.  
The same canine growl was heard again and I flinched. Couldn't my life ever be peaceful?  
I was knocked backwards as a hell hound jumped on me.  
"Aroof!" It barked and gave me a few big licks. It was then that I realised that this hell hound seriously didn't want to tear me to shreds.  
"Mrs O'Leary?" I asked weakly.  
She let out another bark as if to say; 'Yes! That's my name you idiot!'  
"Percy?" Anthony walked up to me. "Since when did you have a poodle?" He stifled a laugh. "And it's pink," he added incredulously.  
I rolled my eyes, feeling like an idiot lying on the ground under a 'poodle'. "Nah, this is just a stray."  
"What the heck is that?" Leilana's voice echoed around the park, tinged with fear.  
Anthony frowned. "It's a poodle. Don't tell me you're scared of dogs?"  
Leilana's brown eyes narrowed and she pushed a black strand of hair behind her ear. "That's not a poodle you idiot."  
Anthony stifled a laugh. "What is it then? A pink cow?"  
Leilana shrugged. "I don't know. But it's certainly not pink."  
I stared at them, staggering to my feet. Leilana was obviously a clear-sighted mortal (not a a demigod, I could tell that much) and Anthony was clearly an average mortal.  
"It's a hell hound," I said, deadpan.  
Anthony stared at us. "You've both gone nuts. That is a poodle. Hell hounds are Greek myths anyway." Thunder boomed overhead and I winced.  
"Calm down," I yelled. "He's just a mortal!"  
Leilana and Anthony stared at me.  
"What's he yelling about, Lei?" Anthony whispered and I let out a sigh.  
Leilana looked at me in confusion, but I could see realisation crossing her face.  
"Why did you ask if I was a demigod earlier?"  
She looked taken aback but I stared at her defiantly and she gave in. "I met someone once who told me about the gods. He said he was a son of Hephaestus. I believed him because he told me that he could see all of the monsters that I could see. He was so comforting and understanding, he didn't think I was insane, but... That was three years ago and he vanished."  
"Was his name Charlie?"  
Leilana frowned. "Yes..."  
"He goes to my camp." I said abruptly.  
"You go to a camp?"  
"Come on, let's get back to my house," I said stiffly, grabbing her hand and leading the way, desperate to avoid any more questions.  
"I'm missing something!" Anthony yelped, darting after us.I sat down on my bed with a thump and Anthony hovered uncomfortably next to the door. Leilana sat awkwardly next to me.

* * *

Anthony tugged on a blonde curl nervously. "So this mythology stuff is real?"  
I nodded, I was surprised that he even believed me.  
"How come I thought that hell housed was a poodle?"  
"Mrs O'Leary?" I asked. "She was covered with the Mist, a magical force which prevents mortals from seeing magic."  
Anthony raised his eyebrows. "So how did Lei see her?"  
"There are a few mortals who can see through the mist." I shrugged and he held his fingers to his temples.  
"This is seriously giving me a migraine." He decided, shutting his eyes tightly.  
"I think it gives everyone a migraine."  
He laughed and so did Leilana. "You're hopeless," she decided and I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or him.  
Hopefully him.


	10. Chapter 9 - AN EXPLANATION

**A/N: I've just kinda decided that I've been A) slack on answering reviews and B) slack on updating so... Here's the update and here's the answers (only if u hav a question, I'm not gonna reply to; this sucks or this is Awesome! Coz what can I say? THANKYOU! IM DROWNING IN HAPPINESS! I mean I've had no bad reviews and it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So, to Princess of Flames, thanks for reviewing and I wish that I could type so that up but I suck a explaining stuff as it would probably ruin the chapter... So for the sake of this story and my own reputation, I've decided to keep the explanations to a minimum. SORRRY!**

**(I even threw in an extra R to help express how sorry I am that I suck at making people explain stuff... :)**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND I DONT OWN PJO AS IVE ALREADY STATED IN THE FIRST POST!**

**CHAPTER 9**

**AN EXPLANATION AND SOME SERIOUSLY SCARY LAUGHTER**

**Leilana's POV**

Alright, I'm sorry to say that I lied... Slightly.  
I never believed Charlie when he talked about demigods and whatnot. But Percy probably wasn't going to tell me anything if I said I didn't believe him. But this was two completely different people saying the exact same thing! This was unreal and quite frankly, pretty damn scary.  
"Percy..." I began, tugging on a loose strand of red hair. No, it's not that type of 'red' that's actually orange, it's bright red like... An apple. My hair was dip dyed so the tips are a soft purple. "Tell us more about this stuff." I pretended to feel intrigued but it was hard, mostly because I was terrified.  
First there was a hellhound (or a pink poodle, take your pick) that started licking Percy to death. I mean, whoever heard of a friendly hellhound? Then the other day there was that weirdo with tusks that my brother couldn't see... You'd probably think I'm nuts not to believe all this after what I've seen but I suppose it's something you wouldn't understand.  
Okay, imagine if you were seeing things that would earn you an orange jumpsuit and a rubber room in the country's finest mental institution. Would you prefer to embrace it or pretend that you haven't seen anything? Perhaps it isn't wise to keep myself all boxed in but I'm scared... Really scared! I'm so scared that I think I've said I'm scared like five times so far! Okay I'm rambling now (I ramble when I get nervous).  
Percy's sea green eyes sparkled softly and he let out a soft laugh. "Do you believe me then?"  
I stiffened. What should I say? I took a deep breath and fixed my hazel stare to his green one and told another little white lie. "I think so... But I want to hear the rest of your story first."  
His face fell and he looked at Anthony helplessly. "Do you believe me?"  
Anthony stared at him like he was an idiot. "Dude, I met you like a week ago and now your telling me your some god slash human hybrid thingy?" He demanded. "Do you actually expect me to believe that?"  
Percy let out a faint snarl and I shuffled backward off the bed. "What did you just call me?" He asked, his eyes clouding with anger.  
"Look dude, that shouldn't have even been offensive. DEMIGODS DONT EXIST!"  
"Well you'd better get your eyes checked Ant, coz you're looking right at one!" He exploded, gripping a small ballpoint pen in his hands so tightly that his knuckles turned white.  
Uh... I feel slightly left out and awkward at the same time. Why do boys have to be so weird?

**Percy's POV**

I looked at Anthony incredulously. What is he even saying? Can he even hear himself? He sounds like Gabe and that's not even something I want to think about let alone relive.  
After I 'exploded', as Leilana told me later, Anthony recoiled. Huh, if it had been anyone at camp they would've been running for their mamma's. Well, it's different here for a few reasons. 1- He doesn't know what I can do with a sword. 2- My sword can't harm him anyway but I could still chuck a few awesome punches. and 3- I couldn't hurt him anyway because as a certain goddess of wisdom once told me, I'm too loyal for my own good.  
"I suppose it took the walk back here for everything to even register in your pea brain," I added, filled with a random (and rather tempting) idea to rip out every little strand of his black hair, stomp on it, burn it and then laugh in his face after scattering the ashes in the ocean. Told you it was random.  
"What makes you think that? Actually I'm surprised you can even think with that hollow skull of yours!"  
That's when I really snapped. "Get out," I snarled dangerously.  
Anthony frowned. "Why?"  
"Get out!" I hissed, standing up, my stomach bubbling with a new rage.  
Anthony's eyebrows crumpled together. "You just insulted my intelligence, why can't I insult yours?"  
I looked at him. To be honest, I really had no answer to that. DAMN YOU LOGIC!  
So, I said the only logical (never mind, logic's cool) thing that entered my mind. "I at least said you had a brain! Even if I did say it was the size of a pea... You said I had no brain!"  
Leilana looked between us a few times, covered her mouth and cracked up. I'm not even just talking about those little giggles either, I mean full on, hysterical, lunatic, insanely scary, clown laughs. The kind of laugh that makes you face scrunch up and go all funny and distorted.  
"Leilana..." Anthony shut his eyes and jammed his fingers in his ears. "You're gonna give me nightmares! You looked like Chuckie!"  
She stopped laughing (gradually) and used the back of her hand to wipe away tears. "You're so... Ha... Stupid... Ha ha ha..."  
"Who the Hades are you talking about?" I demanded.  
"Both of you!"  
"I'm sick of people insulting my intelligence! I mean, Seaweed Brain coming from Annabeth is cool, Kelp Head from Thalia... Meh, it's okay, I mean I can stand it. But you guys, c'mon! You've known me for a week and you're insulting me! Do I look stupid or something?"  
Anthony raised his eyebrows. "Yup."  
Leilana shoved him. "Don't be an idiot, Ant. He-"  
"Hold up... Ant?"  
"New nickname," she shrugged and turned back to me. "Tell us your story. I want to know everything."  
So I did. Everything from Mrs Dodds to the prophecy that's supposed to come true on my sixteenth birthday. When I finished, they stared at me open mouthed and Leilana said immediately; "I believe you."  
I grinned. "Really?"  
She nodded and looked at Anthony. "Well?" She demanded, staring at his brown eyes intensely.

**Anthony's POV**

Have I mentioned how freaking scary Percy is? Have I even begun on how scary Lei's laugh is? Yeah well, take her laugh, multiply it by a gajillion (not a number, I know) and you have the state she's giving me right now... Oh gee whiz, it just got worse... Make a that a gajillion and one.  
"Well?" She asked again, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Uh...gah?" Her eyes are turning my brain to mush! Darn you love!  
"What the heck?" She looked at Percy and he shrugged.  
"I believe you." I said at last, not averting my eyes from hers.  
"Um... Can you stop staring at me? You're giving me the heebie-jeebies..." She looked at me with a frown and Percy stifled a laugh.  
"Sorry... But you're scary."  
"So I've been told," she sighed as Percy fell off his bed laughing. So much for trying to hold in his laughter. Ah well, I'm glad he let it out, he was beginning to look like a tomato.  
"You look like an idiot."  
"So I've been told," I sighed, quoting Leilana.  
"Want even more proof?"  
I shrugged while Leilana nodded eagerly.  
"Let's have a water fight! You guys get the hose!"  
I grinned. "Prepare to lose!"  
Leilana stared at me like I was nuts. Hey, Poseidon's the god of the sea, not water everywhere... Right?


	11. Chapter 10 - THE WATER FIGHT

**A/N: Just another chappie :) ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 10**

**The Water Fight**

**Percy's POV**

I was standing in the backyard, just behind the shed. You see, even though my mum lives in an apartment, there's a big area at the back, like a backyard which everyone in the apartment block shares. So, thankfully, I had room to kick Leilana and Anthony's butt's. Which, by the way, I kinda owe Anthony a big kick up the backside for calling me a myth.  
I peered cautiously around the shed and spotted Anthony standing up in a tree (don't ask me what type, I'm hopeless at that sort of thing), looking toward my shelter nervously. Leilana was standing in the open, the hose firmly planted in her hands. She looked irritated and nervous, reaching a hand up to run through her flaming red hair. I couldn't blame her, really. If Anthony hadn't suggested a water fight, she wouldn't be in this mess and it would save her a lot of trouble.  
Now, I know we've all known each other for just under a week and a crush seems a little bit far fetched, but I have this feeling that Anthony and Leilana are crushing on each other. Although, if I can trust them with the biggest secret in my life, why can't a measly high school crush develop?  
While we're along that line, if you ever mention to Annabeth about the extreme butterfly population that swells in my stomach every time I see her, I will personally gut you (gods, I think I've been spending too much time with Clarisse!).  
_**Tchhhhhhhhhh!**_  
I flicked my hand quickly to the side as a jet of water came hurtling to my face, sending the water crashing harmlessly to the side. Great! Now I've lost my train of thought.  
I looked up to see Anthony gawking at me and I grinned, giving him a cocky little wave. Leilana seemed to notice my temporary distraction as she sent another blast of water my way. Unluckily, I didn't notice it until it had literally flattened my face, so I didn't get to send it hurtling toward Anthony.  
Anthony let out a loud whoop of glee but it quickly faltered as the water fell to the ground, leaving me perfectly dry and unscathed. I pushed my hand toward the ground and the water soaked into the grass.  
"That the best you got?" I taunted, casually walking toward them. Leilana's hair seemed to glow as her eyes blazed with fury.  
"No," she replied with a smirk as Anthony dumped a bucket (which I hadn't noticed before) of water on my head.  
I only raised my eyebrows, letting the water soak me from head to toe. "That's cheating!" I protested as Leilana stuck her tongue out at me. "Too bad I have more tricks up my sleeve," I added, and her eyes widened. She dived to the side and Anthony stared at her in confusion. I drew the water out of my clothes and flung it at the pair of them. Anthony let out a strangled yelp as he was thoroughly drenched and Leilana let out a growl of frustration as a few stray droplets managed to hit her.  
"I give up," she announced, getting up off the ground and Anthony stared at her.  
"You can't just-" he began but was cut off as she glared at him.  
"Newsflash, sunshine, I just did," she rolled her eyes.  
Anthony put his hands on his hips and I stifled a laugh. "I'm completely drenched and I haven't given up so why would you give up?"  
"Because I'm smart," she retorted then peered up at him closer. "Percy was right..." She added and I gasped dramatically, covering my mouth with my hands. "Your brain is the size of a pea..."  
Anthony grinned. "I know."  
We stared at him. "What?" We chorused, not believing that he'd actually let us insult him without thinking of a smart remark afterward.  
"It's amazing how my pea sized brain actually packs more brain power than your normal one..." He added. Never mind, here's the smart remark. "Means your pretty dumb then huh Shrimpy?"  
"Shrimpy?" I spluttered.  
Anthony grinned. "Glad you liked it."

**Anthony's POV**

Challenging Percy to a water fight? Probably not my smartest idea to date. No. Let me correct myself here.  
Definitely not my smartest idea to date.  
Clearly Poseidon's powers do extend to all water. Well, if I'd been told that a little bit sooner, we wouldn't have any issues. I feel kinda bad (for me and her) for forcing Leilana to participate. She clearly wants to punch my head in and that's not an experience that I want to... Well, experience.  
If her glare is scary, I hate to think of her punch.  
"I don't like it." Percy said, breaking me out of my thought train.  
"Why not?" I pouted. I'd been thinking of the nickname 'shrimpy' ever since I discovered he was a demigod (Which wasn't very long ago, so please note my quick thinking and amazingly awesome brain power). Then, it had come to me and I'd been waiting for the exact moment to tell him. Which was about five seconds ago.  
"It makes me sound like a midget." He said, deadpan.  
"Oh..." I nodded in understanding and then gasped dramatically. "How about Shark Boy," I gestured to Percy. "And Lava Girl!" I gestured to Leilana's flaming red hair with a grin.  
"I have an idea," Leilana snapped. "Pea Brain over here," she pointed to me and I folded my arms in annoyance. "Onto Perseus Jackson and Leilana Williams!" She flicked her hair dramatically and flounced around in a very 'Selena Reyna' type way. Selena Reyna is a girl in our grade at school. She's probably one of the most pretty people I've ever laid eyes on but her face is covered up by so much makeup it kinda hides everything. She's dangerous and her dad is a rich and powerful man. Most people have two options; become her friend or stay well away from her.  
I think you can guess what one I chose.  
Percy didn't care though. He marched right up to her on the second day back and told her to 'Go die in a hole'. Scary reaction and a very calm Percy.  
It wasn't him who thought of the idea. He isn't that mean. It was a dare and he was the only one who was brave enough to actually say it.  
Anyway, Leilana was currently flouncing around on her tip-toes, pretending that she was Selena earning a large bout of laughter from one Perseus Jackson.  
"Those teams are so not fair," I demanded but Leilana stalked right up to me still on her tip-toes and her hands on her hips.  
"Honey," she began, a perfect imitation of Selena. "I don't care what you think because..." She trailed of and looked down at her silver watch. "OMIGOSH! MY MANICURE APPOINTMENT IS IN ONE HOUR! I AM GOING TO BE SO, LIKE, TOTALLY, LIKE, LATE!"  
Percy and I looked at each other and than back at Leilana before completely losing it, erupting into howls of laughter.  
"Llama..." Percy grinned. "That's perfect."  
Leilana grinned back. "I know..." She paused before adding; "honey."


End file.
